Broken Promises
by UpsideRight
Summary: Being rewritten When Lancelot saves a woman from Marious dungen, he feels conected to her. who is she? and how does she no Lancelot? read to find out. Lancelotoc. please R&R. Finally done, hope everybody likes the ending!
1. Chapter 1

**_Broken Promises_**

_**Authors NoteI hope everybody enjoys this chapter, it's my first fanfiction so please be kind! Rember R&R**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_** The smell of rotting corpses filled Isabella's nose, causing her to almost upchuck what little she had left in her system. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other, trying to releave the preassure from her spine. She closed her eyes and tried to remember back to happier times.**_

_ "Please! stop!" a younger Isabella tried to push the boy that was tickling her off._

_ "Say it!" a younger Lancelot had her hands pinned above her head with one hand, while the other was tickling her sides._

_ "Ok, ok, you are by far the greatest swordsman." he rolled off her and allowed her to sit up and catch her breth. "Lancelot?" she asked resting her head on her knees._

_ "Yes, Bella."_

_ "Do you have to leave?" he picked her up and placed her on his lap._

_ "Yes, because if i don't the Romans will burn are home...and hurt you." his throte started to tighten at his last statement, if he ever lost her he would die. She wraped her arms around his neck as tears began to fall. "Shh. it's ok, i'll come back, I promise." she lifted her head and and stared into his dark eyes._

_ "Promise?" he noded his head in agreement._

_ "Here, I made you this." he handed her a beautiful seashell necklace._

_ "Oh, Lancelot it's beautiful, thank you." she lifted her black hair off of her neck, he tied it for her. Lancelot went to hug her, but noticed she was transfixed on something behinde them. He turned his head and saw a lot of men, Romans by the look of it, ride up on horses. Isabella stook up so Lancelot could stand, and mount his horse._

_ "I will return."_

_** Isabella was pulled out of her own thoughts, when there was a loud thud, and the door fell open. "Oh gods" she thought "those crazy monks are back!"**_

_** "The work of you god. Is this how he answers your prayers?"**_

_** "See if ther's still any alive." a dark eyed man crouched infront of her cage. He stood and cut the bars of her cage down. He brought his hand toward her but she scooted ober toward a corner to try and get away from him.**_

_** "I will not harm you, I promises." she didn't no why, but she trusted him. She allowed him to carry her out of the dugen, not sure of her fate.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Broken Promises_**

_**Authors NoteDuring the flashback Lancelot was ten and Isabella was six. I'm not going to go into to much detail with the parts of the story that was in the movie, hope nobody minds.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy my latest chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Lancelot, Arthur, and Dagonet came out of the dungen with the three pelople they rescued.**_

_**"Water!" Arthur called "Bring me some water" Marius wife brought three water jugs (not sure what they use to call water jugs back then, but if anybody knows please tell me in there review) over to the knights and bent down to help the woman, Arthur brought out. Lancelot knelt beside the woman he saved, and brought the wate to her lips.**_

_**"Drink." he comanded rather grufley. When she didn't drink he softend his tone. "You need to drink." she sat up, with the help of her rescuer. The cool liqued burned her throte, but she kept drinking, when she finished she began to cough, but the coughing eventually subsited. "What is your name?" he slowley brought her head to rest on his lap.**_

_**"Who's asking?" she got a small glint in her eyes, which caused Lancelot to give his famous smile.**_

_**"Lancelot"**_

_"Oh, gods" she thought "Could it be him?" she stared into his eyes, those dark eyes could only belong to one man, her first true love. "Does he rember me? is he married? does he have kids?_

_**"Pheobe" she told him, she would tell him adventuley who she was, she just was not ready yet.**_

**_"Lancelot?" Lancelot looked up to find arthur by a wagon. "Put her in the wagon with the other two, Dag needs to look at her wounds." Lancelot nodded his head._**

_**"I can walk on my own, really, it's no problem."**_

_**"Ok" he was really trying to hold back a smirk, this girl was stubborn. "Walk"**_

_**"Fine, I will" she stood up and immediately lost her footing, she braced herself to fall on the cold wet ground, but it never came, instead a strong arm wraped around her waist and another wrapped around her legs. Lancelot carried her to the wagon, she didnt fight him, she rested her head on his shoulder, soon sleep over took her and she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.**_

_**A few hours later Isabella woke up from her much needed rest, when she woke up she saw the woman that was kidnaped a few days after herself, she also saw the boy, Lucan, and a large mad tending to him. She was coverd in thick furs, her spine was killing her, and her fingers were aching. The large man turned around and saw that the young woman, Pheobe acording to Lancelot, was awake.**_

_**"I'm Dag" said the large man. He seemed very friendly and Isabella thought she might be able to trust him as well.**_

_**"Pheobe" she extended her good hand to shake his. **_

_**"How are you feeling?" he asked handing her a glass of water.**_

_**"My spine and hand hurt." he nodded his head.**_

_**"Your fingers can be pushed back but you'll have to wait till we can make a stop to look at your spine." the flap came up and a man walked into the wagon, and noticed that the woman Lancelot saved was awake.**_

_**"I see your awake, i'm Arthur Castus. and your Pheobe?" she noded her head yes. "May I?" he asked indacating to her bandaged hand. She brought her hand out from underneath the furs. He unwraped her hand and skimed his fingers over her's. "I have to push them back." she noded her head and closed her eyes as he began to snap her fingers back into place, tears fell freely but she did not yell in pain. When he was finished she fell back into a deep sleep once again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank all my readers for the great reviews! I hope every body loves this chapter and keep up the reviews.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Isabella woke up to voices talking about her and the other woman, known as Guinevere, she kept her eyes shut but heard what the two people were talking about.**_

_**"She" Tristan said pointing to Guinevere, who was wrapped in furs asleep nexed to Isabella. "is a woad."**_

_**"What about the other one?" Arthur asked, looking at Pheobe. Tristan just shook his head 'no'. Arthur nooded his head in understanding and took his leave, along with Tristan. When she was confortable that both men were gone she opened her eyes and heard the voice of a woman.**_

_**"I see you were pretending to sleep as well." Isabella turned her head toward Guinevere, she noded her head and gave her a small smile.**_

_**"Guinevere."**_

_**"Pheobe." she was geting tired of lying about her name, but she could not take the chance of Lancelot finding out who she was. They talked till Marius wife came in to check on them.**_

_**"I need to rewrap your hand." she carefully unwraped her hand, she skimed her fingers along the bones, like Arthur had done not long ago, in the middle of feeling for any broken bones, they both looked up at the sound of a mans voice.**_

_**"Could you leave us lady?" she bowed to the knight before leaving. Lancelot knelt down beside her and skimed his fingers over her hand, his fingers were hard and callused, but his touch, his touch was anything but. Her breath caught in her throte at the closeness, he noticed this and smirked at how shy she was, he wrapped her hand but kept eye contaced with her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, finally brakeing contac with her.**_

_**"Better." she manged to blurt out. She rested her hand on her leg when he was finished. "Thank you." she smiled at him. "May i ask you a question?" there was no dought that this was **her **Lancelot but she had to see if he rembered her, and would want her back in his life. Before he got his chance to answer a young man poked his head from behind the fur that covered the openingof the wagon. **_

_**"Sorry, my lady, but well have to continue this later." with that he bowed his head and left the same way he had come in. She took a deep breath and rested her head on the pile of furs that was under her head. A restless sleep overcame her and she found her self dreaming about happier times once again.**_

_Isabella was only two years old when her mother died and was sent to live with her mothers best friend, she had an older son and a daughter only a few months old, but she took her in, because her mother was like a sister to her. She stood infront of a woman with long dark brown hair, and brown eyes._

_"Lancelot, theres someone I want you to meet." a young boy, maybe six or seven, came runing out of the house, he had his mothers eyes and hair._

_"Yes mama." the boy stared at the girl infront of him, she was younger then he was, and shorter, she had long black hair that went to her mid back, and dark green eyes._

_"Lancelot this is Isabella, Isabella this is my son Lancelot." she knelt down to there level "Isabella is going to be liveing with us." Lancelot came to stand by his mother. "Lancelot, I want you to protect her, watch out for her, and keep her safe, ok?"_

_"Ok, mama, do you want to see my horse?" the little girl noded her head and followed the boy over to a large black horse. "I cant ride him yet, but my dad says when I get older i'll be able to ride him on my own. Would you like to sit on him? he wont hurt you, I promise._

_"Really! can I?" he told her how to mount the horse then mounted behinde her. "It look so diffrient up here, it's beautifull."_

_About an half hour later they returned home, Lancelot showed her where she would sleep, he started toleave herroom, but she stoped him._

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?" he asked turing around to face her._

_"Your promised me that the horse would not harm me, and he did not." a smile crossed her lips as did Lancelots._

_"I'll always keep my promises to you." he kissed her on the crown of her head, before turning around to leave for bed himself._

_**A tear ran down her cheek, he always tried to protect her, but he could not protect her for the last fifeteen years, and she needed him more then ever. They were finally stoping for the night, she had to tell him who she was tonight, he needed to know who she was.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Isabella wraped a fur around her shoulder and carefully steped out of the wagon, the snow crunched beneath her bare feet. She breathed in deep, the smell of pine filling her sences. She heard a twig snap and and turned around on her heal, she saw Lancelot leaning aginst a tree with a 'you've been cought' look writen all over his face.**_

_**"What are you doing wondering around by your self?" he wallked over to her staring her down with his arms crossed over his chest. She rembered him doing that all the time when they were little, but now she could hold his stare. She quirked one eyebrow and held his stare for a few seconds till she finally gave up.**_

_**"I have been in the wagon all day, and decided too strech my limbs. Is that ok with you? one side of her mouth curved into a small smile. She sat down on a nearby log. "Would you like to sit with me, Sir **__**Lancelot?" he sat down next to her and rested his head on the tree trunk behinde them.**_

_**"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at her, compassion glowing in his eyes. She turned her head to look at him.**_

_**"I'm fine, a little sore but not too bad." **_

_**"Your sure?" he found his self asking, he could not figure out why he cared so much about her, he found himself thinking about her all the time, he didn't know why, or how for that matter, she had become very important to him, almost like they had known each other for years.**_

_**"Yes, do not worry about me, I'll be fine.**_

_**"So where are you from? you dont sound Rome or Britain." he had changed the subject so fast she was taken by surprise**_

_"What am I going to say?" she thought "I cant very well tell him i'm from Sarmatia. Or can I, I mean there's alot of people who live there, he'll never know who I am._

_**"Sarmatia." she could see the shock all over his face, but not any sign that he figured out who she was. "Are you surprised?" she asked, a small smile playing across her face. **_

_**"Yea, I am. How did you get to Britain? it could not have been easy." **_

_**"Um...we better get back to camp, Dagonet's probaly looking for me." she didn't want to explaine how she got to Britain, at least not till he knew who she was. **_

_**"My lady." he offered her his arm, which she took after a couple of seconds of thinking about it. He walked her back to camp where she got a stern look from Dagonet.**_

_**"I'm going, i'm going."she started to walk back to the wagon but stoped at the sound of Dagonet's voice. "What?" she asked coming closer to him.**_

_**"Falisha is giveing Guinevere a bath in that wagon if you want to wash off." he pointed toward a wagon that had a tub in it and a screen covering the front to give them privacy.**_

_**"Thank you." she walked off towards the wagon, still thinking about Lancelot and how she was going to tell him about everything. She walked into the wagon and was greated with a wram smile from Falisha, Marius wife, if it was not for her bringing them food every couple of days, none of them would be alive. "Hi" she greated the Roman woman with a smile of her own.**_

_**When she was washed off she was handed a black long sleeved dress that fell to the ground, it fit her just right, her black curly hair fell to her waist in layers. She thanked Falisha and took her leave to find Lancelot. She foud him siting infront of a tree, it looked like he was in deep thought. **_

_**"What do you rember of your home?" he turned his head too look at her, she looked beatiful, he should have known she was from Sarmatia, no way could a Roman or Britain look that beatiful. He told her what little he rembered about home. "Did you have a best friend?" she asked**_

_**"Yes" he said, a large smile growing on his lips, she rested her head on his shoulder and stared into his dark eyes, he smiled down at her, stareing into her dark green eyes. **_

_"Where have I seen those eyes before." he thought._

_**"Well, go on."**_

_**"Her name was Isabella, she was a few years younger then I, but she could hold her own."**_

_**"Was it hard leaving her?" **_

_**"Yes, very much, I felt like I was her protecter, and when I left her I was worryed about what would happen to her."**_

_"It was now or never" she thought_

_**She knelt down in front of him, and placed a object in his hand, she close his hand around it and brought his hand toward his chest, tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. Lancelot whom was very confused looked at the object that was in his hand, it was the seashell necklace he had gave Isabella fifeteen years ago, he looked into her eyes, they were the same eyes, alittle older, alittle wiser, but they were the same, he brought his thums up to her cheeks and wiped away her tears.**_

_**She leaned into his touch closeing her eyes, enjoying his warm touch on her cold face.**_

_**there you go, he knows who she is, I know, kinda a weird place to stop at but thats all I could think of, please tell me what you think of the way she told him who she was, i had trouble writeing that part. Now hurry up and review!**_


	5. AN

_**Chapter 5**_

_**first of all i'd like to say thank you to everybody who reviewed my story, it means a lot to me, second i'd like to apologise for all the bad grammer and mis spelled words, I dont have a spell check on my computer. I rewrote chapter 4, so please read it again, and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Isabella sat in the wagon with Guinevere thinking about what had happened between Lancelot and herself. She sighed a deep breath before closeing her eyes.**_

_she sat in the corner of the room, waiting for the guard to come and get her, she had been sold three times pryer to this and now was beign taken to a man who clamed to be a man of god. A large Roman guard with a beard walked into the room and pulled Isabella roughly up my the arms. He druged her outside where she first met Marius._

_"Well well, look at what we have here." he brought his hand up to her face but she spit in his face which got her a kick in the lower part of her back. Marius grabed her by the arms, "You will learn to respect me" _

_"I will never respect you" she spat back at him. The guard behind her kicked her in the same spot as before._

_"I'm sure a few days in the dungeon will change you mind" she tried to fight the guards off of her but they were to stong, they carried her down the steps and locked her in one of the cages. _

_**Her eyes shot open at the sound of horses and a nearby voice, she saw Lancelot talking to Arthur. He rode over to the wagon and brought his hand out toward her.**_

_**"Ride with me?" he gave her a small smile. She gave him a smile of her own and mounted infront of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Isabella rested her hands on his own and leand back into his warm body.**_

_**"I'm sorry." she wispeard in his ear.**_

_**"I no, so am I." he gently kissed the top of her head and brought her body closer to his. **Why is he sorry she though. **"I'm sorry for leaving you." he answeard her unasked question. "I should have been there for you. I don't no everything you have been through, but I should have been there."**_

_**"No, you were ment to be here in Britain, you slaughtered evil men when you could have run, your a hero." she brought her hand to his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Your a hero." she repeted, tears glistening in her eyes. Placeing his forehead ontop of her own he said,**_

_**"I missed you, gods how I missed you." tears fell freely from her eyes as she leand more into him. **_

_**"As did I." she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved, but did he love her the same?**_

****

**_I'm sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be longer, I hope you enjoyed, please R&R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I want to thank everybody who R&R, thank you so much, here's chapter 7, hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Isabella slowly woke to someone strokeing her cheek, she leaned more into the touch, and smiled, she slowly opened her eyes and stared into his dark brown eyes.**_

_**"Hi." she smiled and leaned more into his wormth.**_

_**"Are you cold?" he wrapped his cloak around the both of them. She nodded her head and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to take you back to the wagon?" **_

_**"No, I want to stay here with you." **_

_**"where going to stop if you want to strech and get something to eat." he jumped off and placed his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck, he picked her up and placed her feet carefully on the snow, they both held on longer then necessary, Isabella brought her face close to his but he cut her off. "Um, I need to go talk to Arthur." she nodded her head and watched as he walked away from her. She took a deep breath and walked back to the wagon to see Guinevere. When she walked in Guinevere was smileing at her and giveing her 'the look' **_

_**"What?" she asked laughing.She sat down next to her and wrapped her body with furs.**_

_**"I saw you to rideing together." she quirked her eyebrows up and smiled at her.**_

_**"Yea, but he does not care about me like that, he just thinks about me as a friend, nothing more."**_

_**"Look Isabella..."**_

_**"Wait wait, how did you find out my name?" she could not figure out how she new her name, the only person who new was Lancelot.**_

_**"Thats not important, but if you must know I heard Dagonet talking about it, and he must have heard it from Lancelot. Now you may not see it, but he loves you, and not like a friend." **'No it can't be true." she thought 'he's probally beded more woman then he can count, why would he want me?' **she was brought out of her thoughts when the flap of the wagon brushed open. Isabella thought she was going to pass out, she never wanted to see this man again, yet here he was with a smirk plastered on his face.**_

_**Dun dun dun...decided to leave you with a cliff hanger, i'm soooo mean, lol. Hope everybody enjoys this chapter, please R&R, it keep me going, and if anybody has any ideas about the story i'd love to hear them!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"..." speaking**_

_**'...' thoughts**_

_italic **memorries**_

_**Guinever brought Isabella close to her and looked at the man with disgust.**_

_**"Get out of her Nero, before I call Arthur." Nero just laughed at her and left without saying anything. "Are you ok?" Isabella shook her 'no' before rolling over and falling asleep.**_

_A tall dark hair man came down into the dungen where Isabella, Guinever, and Lucan were at. He bent down to look at Isabella and ran his finger up and down her cheek, she flenched away and moved further into the celler. _

_"You?" he said pointing to a monk. "Unlock this cage."_

_"But captin Nero, what if she gets away." the monk asked unlocking the celler. Nero smirked and walke into the celler._

_"Don't worry, she's to weak to move, trust me." he sent the monk off with a wafe of his hand and steped closer to Isabella. He roughly grabed her wrists and threw her against the hard cold stone, he pinned her hands above her head and kissed her hard on her mouth, he tasted of liqure and lust. She tried to push him off but he was too strong, he smacked her across her face, her head hit the bricks which caused her to pass out._

_When she woke she was very sore, that bloody roman had stole the one thing she had left in the world, she cried herself to sleep, praying to the gods that someone, anyone would save her._

_**Isabella woke up from her dream and saw Guinever and Lucan asleep, she steped out of the wagon and saw some of the knight seated around a fire, all excepte Lancelot, she shruged her shoulders and walked towards the knights.**_

_**"May I join you?" she asked a blond hair knight, he noded and pated the seat next to him, she sat down and he intourduced himself.**_

_**"I'm Gawain, this is Galahad, Tristan, Bors, and you already know Dag." they all noded ther heads.**_

_**"I'm Isabella." they all noded ther head again, Bors offered her some bread and water which she gladly took.**_

_**"So where are you frome?" Galahad asked. **_

_**"Sarmatina" she replied, there jaws were so wied that they could have been touching the ground.**_

_**"Wait." Dag held up a finger toward wher Lancelot was siting. "Are you the same Isabella that was friends with Lancelot?" she noded her head and all the knight got a weird gleam in there eyes which caused her to belive that Lancelot had spoken about her. All the knight started to tell stories that Lancelot had told them but odly left out the emberising moment that Lancelot had gont through.**_

_**"Did he ever tell you of the time that his mother was trying to give him a bath and he ran out of his hut but necked." they all got wied eyed before laughing, they were all doubleing over laughing and Gawain fell off the log which caused them to laugh harder. She curtsyed and left to talk to Lancelot. "I told them of the baithing incadent." she smiled when Lancelot put his face in his hands and began to mumble somethin about payback. "What do you rember of home?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and wrapped the both of them with his cloak**_

_**"Well I rember green hill frome horizon to horizon, and I rember rideing my horse with a young girl who would talk to me till we returned home, I also rember that same girl who would play a prank on me when ever she could." They both laugh at how they always did everything together as children. "What ever happened to that girl?" he knew something was wrong with Isabella, she wasn't her self, her eyes didn't hold that same sparkle in them, his Isabella wasen't ther any more.**_

_**"She grew up, alot happened to her, she's just to scared to come out." a tear ran down her eye and Lancelot wiped it away with his finger.**_

_**"What happened Bella?" he tilted her head up to look at her face and saw pain, and sorrow, he wasen't sure if he would ever see that little girl from Sarmatian.**_

_**"I was visting a friend in a nearby village when saxons attacted it, I was took captive and sold for horses, money, even food, finally I was sold to Marius, when I wouldn't work for him he made me live in that hell hole. Lancelot, his lead comander raped me about a week before you came." she cold fell his hart beat quickn and his arm wrapped arout her wait tighter, she buried her face in his chest and cried.**_

_**"Where is he?" he asked geting ready to stand up." she placed her hand on his chest to stop him.**_

_**"Lancelot know, I will not let anything happen to you for killing another. Please, if any thing happend to you I don't know what I would do. I love you." he placed her hands in his own and kisssed her palms, he slowly brought his lips to her own and pulled her to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moand into his mouth when when he sucked on her bottom lip.**_

_**"And I you." he wispeard in her ear. They both layed ther and fell asleep in the arms of the people they loved.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**"..." talking**_

_**'...' thoughts**_

_italics **memorries**_

_**The next morning Isabella rode infront of Lancelot on his black steed, her head resting on his shoulder watching the snow fall from the heavens.**_

_**"Do you miss Sarmatian?" Isabella asked playing with her hair.**_

_**"I don't rember much of what it was like but I missed my family, and most of you." he nuzzled her neck and she giggled rubing her cheek against his face. They both heard laughing comeing from Galahad and Gawain. Lancelot glared at them and Isabella laughed and shook her head.**_

_**"Don't mind them Lancelot." she placed her hand over his and he instanly calmed down. All the knights were very impressed by this, very few people could calm him down so easly. Nero walked up toward Lancelots horse and smirked evile at Isabella. Lancelot could feel her stifin up and clutch at his hand, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and lean her body more into himself.**_

_**"What's wrong?" he wispeared in her ear. Tears fell from her eyes, which made Lancelot worry more about her. "Bella, what's wrong, tell me, please." she pointed at Nero who had walked alittle furthur ahead of them. Lancelot looked ahead and saw a Roman man walking by the wagon that had Marius and his family in it. "Who is he?" he asked speaking in a low town. Isabella breathed in a breath and le let it out threw her nose.**_

_**"His name is Nero, he's the comander of Marius guads." tears started to fall down her face, Lancelot brushed them away with his finger and looked sadly at her. "He raped me." she said in a low voice that even Lancelot could barly hear. He went grab his swoards from his back but Isabella grabed both of his hands is hers. "You can't do anything to him, if you kill him thers worse they can do to you then kill you, you may never be abel to leave." his face softened a bit and he wrapped his arms back around her small waist and rested his chin ontop of her head.**_

_**' I may not beabel to kill him knwo but I won't be in service to Rome for ever.' he though with a smirk on his face.'**_

_**Authors Note--- just so you don't get cunfused, the rest of this chapter is going to take place after Guinever killed Mariu, and after the battel on the ice, Dagonet lives yay anyway on with the story.**_

_**The knights,Guinever, and Isabella came rideing into Hadrian's wall not far from everybody eles. Lancelot dismounted and helped Isabella off. Lancelot riped his discharge papers from the small box it was in and took Isabella to her room. Germanius stared at her but said nothing, the rest of the knights proceded to grab there papers and stare angerly at him. Tristan examind the box before takeing it and leaveing. **_

_**Lancelot took her to a room next to his and unlocked it. He moved aside and let her walk in, she stared in away at the room, it had a large bed and a window on the oposit side of the wall, there was a desk, and large sofa, a closet and full lengh mirror, and all the funiture was made of a dark oak.**_

_**"I wasen't sure if um you would want your own room or um." he didn't want her to think that she would have to share his bed with him, he wanted to make her fell as confortabel as posabel.**_

_**"No, no, this is fine, thank you. they had never discussed how far they wanted to go in there relationship and she gussed that he felt as nervious as she was. He walked over to her and place a sweet soft kiss on her lips,**_

_**"I have to go see Arthru, will you be here when I come back?" she nodded and he kissed her again before he left. She sighed and fell on her bed with a smile on her face befor she closed her eyes.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note--- the dream scene will have her dreaming of diffrien times from her and Lancelots childhood and from where they found eachother again. If anybody has any questions or are confused about the dream scene please fill free to ask. Now on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Lancelot walked into Isabellas room and saw that she was sleeping. He walked over and ran his finger over her cheek, she started to stir around, her eyes flutter opened and she sat up.**_

_**"What's wrong?" she asked, she could see sadness in his eyes. She brushed her palms against his cheeks and kissed him on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and broughter her closer to him. He nipt at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and his toung darted in, she moaned into his mouth when he began to take her dress off. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, she brought her hands into his mass of curly hair. Lancelot gently laid her down and sliped her dress off.**_

_**"I love you." he wispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want this?" she brought his head down to her and kissed his kips tenderly, she smiled up at him and nodded.**_

_**Isabella laid her head on Lancelots chest and traced patterns on his chest with her index finger. Lancelot had his arms wrappd around her protectivly. **_

_**"Arthur's fighting the saxons tommorow." she raised herself up on one elbow and looked down at him.**_

_**"Are...are you fighting them?" he shook his head know and a tear of happiness fell from her eye. "I love you." she bent down and kissed his lips.**_

_**"And I you." she smiled at him and laid her head on his chest.**_

_"I will always protect you, I promises." Lancelot left the small hut to let Isabella sleep._

_"Don't leave me, please." Lancelot pulled her onto his lap and let her cry into his shoulder._

_"Leave me alone!" Isaabella yelled at the older boy but he kept of picking on her. Lancelot came out and put a small dager to the boy's throte._

_"Leave her be." the boy nodded and ran off as soon as Lancelot removed the dagger from his throte._

_"Look at what I made you." Lancelot pulled out a seashell necklece and placed it around Isabella neck._

_"I won't hurt you, I promises." She didn't know why but she trusted him._

_"He raped me." tears fell down her cheeks, Lancelot wrapped his arms around her tighter._

_"He won't hut you again, I promises."_

_"I love you." she kissed his lips tenderly._

_"And I you."_

_**The next morning Isabella rode infront of Lancelot on there way home to Sarmatian. The knights horses began to rear up, they walked them over to the field to try and calm them, they saw Arthur and they knew what they had to do.**_

_**"Hey" Tristan spoke to his hawk. "Hey, your free" his hawk jumped off his arm and flew into the sky. Lancelot looked into Isabellas eyes and ran his Index finger up and down her cheek. She closed her eyes as tear fell, she leand into his touch.**_

_**"You promised' she took a deep breath. "You promised that you would return, please, I can't loose you agian, I can't." she opened her eyes to see that his eyes were glazeing over. "Please" she rested her forehead against his and brought her hand up to caress his face. "Don't leave me, don't brake this promises."**_

_**"I'm not going to, as soon as this is over i'm going to take you back to Sarmatian and i'm going to make you my wife." she cried harder. "Will you marry me?" she nodded her head. "I rromises, i'll come back.He kissed her one last time before mounting his horse and leaveing. She fell to the ground sobing, Vanora came over and wraped her arms around her to try and comfort her.**_

_**Lancelot ran over to where he saw Guinevere fall, he bloked the saxons blade with his own, he stabed him and turned arond to behead onther behind him.**_

_**Isabella killed another saxon, she was looking all over for Lancelot and had yet to see him, she was worried that something had happened to him but would belive his promised he made to her. She saw Guin fall from a blow from a saxon and ran toward her, she saw Lancelot behead a saxon and was going to fun after him till she saw another saxon with a bow aimed at Lancelot.**_

_**"Lancelot!" he turned to her but the arow had already pierced his armor. She ran toward him cuting down every saxon in her way, it seemed that time moved slower but she finally mad her way toward him. The arow didn't kill him right away but it had came very close to his lung. She took off his helmet and placed his head on her lap.**_

_**"Bella." he caughed but at least he was alive. Tears spilled from her eyes as she stroke his hair.**_

_**"Your going to be ok." she pulled the arow from his chest and he screamed in pain. She riped the sleve of her dress and placed it over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.**_

_**"I love you" he placed his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch and placed her own hand over his.**_

_**"And I you." she leaned down and kissed his lips.**_

_**"I'm so tired." he started to shut his eyes but she shook him awake.**_

_**"No! you can't sleep, you promised you would return and I won't let you brake this promises!" he couldn't brake this promises, she wouldn't let him.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, i'm sorry I broke my promises." she shook her head.**_

_**"No, you didn't, you kept every one of your promises you ever made me, but you have to keep this one too, you have to live so we can go home...so I can be your wife. You have to stay alive, I need you to stay alive." Arthur came over to them and got infront of Lancelot. "Is it over?" she asked looking at Arthru who nodded. "We have to get him looked at, I think he'll be ok, but his wound needs to be looked at." **_

_**"Dag, help me get him onto my horse, Bors, ride Tristan back on your horse, the rest of you see to the rest of the battle. Isabella you can ride his horse back to the wall." she nodded and wistled, the black steed rode up to her and she mounted, rideing behind Arthur and Bors.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**To clear up some confusion, Isabella came into the battle after the knights did, but Lancelot didn't know that she was there till she called his name. Ok, hope that clears up andy confusion, and rember R&R!**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Isabella sat at the end of the bed watching Lancelots steady breathing, the arow had came very close to his lung but missed, he would be fine after a couple of days of bed rest. She brought her hand out to move his hair from his eyes, he began to move around and slowly opened his eyes. He grabed her hand and kissed the back.**_

_**"I thought I lost you." she picked up his hand and kissed the back. She brought a glass of water to his partched lips, which he gladly took.**_

_**"How long have I been out for?"**_

_**"Three days, Tristan was injured but he'll surive, Arthur and Guinevere are going to be married in a few weeks, and Arthur is going to become king Arthur of Britan." Lancelot brought his hand up in mock hurt.**_

_**"Why am I always the last to know?" she laughed and lightly hit him on the hand. "Hey, don't hurt an injured person." Lancelot started to get out of bed but Isabella stoped him by grabing his arm.**_

_**"Hey hey hey, what are you doing? get back in bed."**_

_**"Come on Bella, iv'e been in here for the past three days, I need to get out." he gave her his best puppy dog face. She sighed before leting him get out of bed.**_

_**"I need to chang you bandge first." she unrapped his bandges, cleaned it, then rewrapped it. "There, try not to move a lot, you may open the stiches againg. So where do you want to go?" she asked helping him into a shirt. Before he had a chance to answer Arthur came into the room.**_

_**"Lancelot your awake, it's good to see you." he patted the man on the back, carful not to him his bad shoulder. "You know, Isabella never left your room." she could feel her cheeks begin to flush and lowered her head so they couldn't see. Arthur nodded his head and left the room. Lancelot lifted her chin with his finger to stare into her eyes.**_

_**"Thank you." he lowered his head and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you." he trailed a line of kisses down her neck and collarbone.**_

_**"And I you." he brought his lips back to hers, but was stoped in the prosses by the bedroom door opening. Isabella hid her face in the crook of his neck and shoulde at the sound of all the knights snickering.**_

_**"We didn't mean to interrupt anything." Bors could barely finish his sentance before he broke out into fits of laughter.**_

_**"Don't make me get my sword." they all laught harder at that because they new that he wasen't well enough to fight any of them.**_

_**"Ok ok." Isabella rushed them all out. "He needs his rest." she was about to shut the door on them when Gawain stuck his head back in.**_

_**"Yea i'm sure, 'rest' like only you can give him right." Isabella pushed his face out of the door way begore shuting the door. They both laugh and Lancelot brought her body close to hers and rested his chin ontop of her head.**_

_**"Lancelot?"**_

_**"Hmmm"**_

_**"Do you really want to leave?" she asked stareing into his eyes. He took a deep breath before answering.**_

_**"I promised you that I would take you back to make you my wife, and that's what i'm going to do. He sat down of a chair and brought Isabella down to sit on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and played with the collar of his tunic.**_

_**"Forget the promises you made to me, what do you want?" she aked lifting her head to look into his eyes.He was stareing at the fire, he seemed almost memerized by it. "Lancelot you grew up with these men for the last fifeteen years, you lived in Britin for the last fifeteen years, can you really go back to Sarmatian, to the family that may or may not still be there, I haven't been then for almost five years, i'm not sure if I still consider it my home, my home will be wherever you are." he looked down into her eyes, for the first time sience the found eachother she had that sparkle in her eyes, she was his Bella.**_

_**"I love you" she smiled before kissing him.**_

_**"And I you."**_

_**One month later Lancelot and Isabella were married at stonehenge with all the knighs, Arthur and a newly pregnat Guinevere.**_

_**"You may kiss your lady." Merlin said. Isabella smiled up to her new husband before kissing him. She threw her flowers up in the air and Vanora cought them. **_

_**"Looks like i'm going to have to marry your mother." Bors said to the baby in his arms.**_

_**"Who said i'd marry you?" Vanora asked as she took her baby and held him on her hip.**_

_**"I told you I would never brake a promises to you." Lancelot wispered in her ear.**_

_**"I love you." **_

_**"And I you."**_

_**Wasen't sure if they did the whole flower thing back then, but it's my story, lol. Please R&R!**_


End file.
